


stranger things have (probably) happened

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New text from ANGEL:<br/>Just got arrested on the roof of the bio building, drunk, with Percy and Leo. It’s Tuesday. Now we’re doing shots and folding laundry. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger things have (probably) happened

**Author's Note:**

> Every text message in this story is copied word-for-word or nearly so from an actual text conversation I had with my friend last week. I swear.

_ANGEL_

_(Today 00:28)_

_Just got arrested on the roof of the bio building, drunk, with Percy and Leo. It’s Tuesday. Now we’re doing shots and folding laundry. I regret nothing._

_(Today 09:21)_

_Dear God._

He woke up to the text, but was too out of it to really process until later what Nico had actually said.

Will was two thirds of the way through his math class when his phone went off again. He knew it was his phone, because the volume was high and not many people had the Kim Possible ringtone.

He pretended not to have noticed, that it wasn’t his phone.

And then it went off again. _Beep beep beepbeep._

He winced. The guy next to him raised his eyebrows and chuckled under his breath.

After the quiz, Will pulled his phone out as he ran out of the classroom.

_ANGEL_

_(Today 11:26)_

_Not in a serious way though_

_They just want me to meet with some CHB person who will tell me not to go on roofs again lol_

_Probably for the best, really._

_:)_

_Fuckin’ fascists and their “off limits roofs”_

_I can’t imagine why they’re off limits._

_Neither can I!_

Will took his time walking out of the building, sure that he’d gotten out of class early enough that Lou Ellen wouldn’t be finished yet. He set off toward the restaurant where they were meeting for lunch anyway, taking the long way around.

 

_ANGEL_

_How tall was the building?_

_Only like 3 or 4 stories._

_And we walked up a fire escape staircase to get up there._

_That makes it pretty obvious that you probably shouldn’t have been there._

_Regardless, it was a great night._

_Yeah, really sounds swell._

Will tucked his phone away while he ate lunch with Lou Ellen, trying to concentrate on their upcoming project and idle conversation about books and television. But his thoughts kept drifting back to Nico.

“How the hell did I end up like this?” Will said eventually.

“What?”

“Remember how I told you that I almost finally asked out that guy back home over the summer?” asked Will.

“Yeah. Why?” replied Lou Ellen.

“He got arrested for being on a roof illegally yesterday.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I wish I was.”

When they were finished eating, they decided to go for a walk in the park, since their afternoon class was set to start late that day. As they walked, Will eventually gave in and pulled his phone out again.

_ANGEL_

_(Today 12:38)_

_:)_

_So how are things back home?_

_Pretty great_

_Show choir’s got a performance tonight_

_Break a leg! Is it going to be awesome?_

_Super awesome_

_I’ve got a solo_

_Oh wow! In what?_

_The song’s Love Runs Out._

_I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully._

_Last night we watched Fantasia, and I thought of you because of all the music_

_Thanks buddy_

_And neat! Fantasia is way cool._

_How did they do animation that well before WWII?_

_Black magic_

_Seriously_

_They sacrificed a goat to Disney or something?_

_Something like that_

After that, Lou Ellen and Will had a meeting with their teacher. It would’ve been an awesome day, what with getting out of class three hours early and such, only Will couldn’t actually leave school. So he bid Lou Ellen farewell and started to wander, periodically checking his phone for a response from Nico.

Eventually, after wandering through the Lego Store and making mini-figure versions of himself, Lou Ellen, and Nico, then going to Starbucks for a beverage and a snack, then wandering into the park and doodling for a while, Will gave into the temptation to text Nico again.

_ANGEL_

_(Today 15:09)_

_Dear god_

_I have two more hours to kill_

_Sorry, I’m in and out of classes at this point_

_Try humming softly to yourself maybe?_

_I’ve been drawing but I’m dead bored_

_Are all of your classes in the afternoon?_

_(Today 16:38)_

_Yeah. Always. I never have class before 3_

_Ugh, I’d go crazy_

_Oh I do_

_I only have one class after noon and that’s because I had no choice_

_Mondays I have class straight from 3-9_

_Ew_

_Why_

Soon enough, it was time for call. Will went, gladly, to the venue for the choir’s performance.

“What’s with that look?” asked Piper.

“It’s possible that the boy I’m in love with and I are fundamentally incompatible,” Will said, staring at his phone.

“That’s awful. What happened?”

“His schedule is exactly opposite mine. I have all morning classes, his are all in the afternoon. He _isn’t a morning person_ ,” Will lamented. “And since he’s halfway across the country, we can’t see each other in person.”

Piper smiled sympathetically and patted Will on the shoulder.

“Oh, and _this_ happened,” Will added. He held up his phone and showed her the first text Nico had sent him.

“Seriously?”

“Apparently.”

He got another text from Nico, and from that point was thoroughly distracted.

_ANGEL_

_Apparently because when I’m left to my own devices I end up getting arrested on roofs…_

_No kidding_

_Why does anyone leave you unsupervised ever?_

_No idea. But tonight I think my plans are to write poetry about the Aztecs. So maybe less dangerous?_

_Less dangerous is definitely for the best_

_No more roofs_

_Are you kidding me?_

_This weekend we’re probably climbing the chemistry building…_

_Oh my gods._

Nico never texted back after that, but Will could only hope that he didn’t do anything too ridiculous and get himself killed by accident.

Maybe tomorrow he’d check in with Percy, just in case.


End file.
